1. Field: The present invention pertains to tools and, more particularly, to a combination tool that is useful for cutting and for forming glass.
2. Prior Art: Combination tools are depicted in the prior art for use in working pipe. One such patent is U.S. Pat. No. 522,471 to Kohler, and another such patent is U.S. Pat. No. 890,327 to Blum. U.S. Pat. No. 548,5l6 to Caldwell depicts a combination tool that performs several functions. None of these patents, however, is useful for cutting and forming glass.